pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PVX-Howe304
allow me to be your first message :) and btw im a big supporter of your SoJ KD warrior-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']] 06:53, 17 January 2008 (EST) Its so simple and obveous making it it is so unsuspecting! Execelent! Love it :D-- [[User:Treesbyty|'Treesbyty']] 14:32, 18 January 2008 (EST) U made lots of builds...but none of them have been vetted very good...That Twin Tom 04:09, 20 January 2008 (EST) u said my build could be better with tweaking, howBalthazarsChampion 22:53, 24 January 2008 (EST) :hey, just thought i'd let you know, my build is up for testing =) BalthazarsChampion 23:38, 7 February 2008 (EST) ::hey, thanks for the good rating of my build, i appreciate it =D BalthazarsChampion 20:15, 14 February 2008 (EST) Spam You posted near identical comments on several users' pages. If you want to discuss a build, do it on the build talk page and not on the users' talk pages. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 14:25, 20 January 2008 (EST) ok will doHowe304 02:46, 21 January 2008 (EST) Soz bout Signet build soz it was trashed but congratzs on tripe necro vanquish -- [[User:Treesbyty|'Treesbyty']] 15:22, 22 January 2008 (EST) nah lol the triple necro vanquish isnt mine, but it rocks!. And the signetg build i dont realy mind, the warrioir one didnt realy work that well, the monk one was better but that got deleted ages ago. THX anyway^^. Build:A/any Instable Blades User:That Twin Tom Please explain your relationship to the above user, with whom you share an IP address. We take sockpuppetry very seriously. However, since both accounts have different userpages and appear to have very separate activities, I'm giving you a chance to explain. If he's your brother or something like that, that's ok, I'd just like to ask that you try to avoid both rating the same builds, as there's no way we can confirm that you two aren't the same person (The only instance I've found where you both voted on the same build is here). ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:45, 17 February 2008 (EST) Yh, we are brothers., do i say it here? we share seperate GW acounts and rate build etc without asking the other so its our own opinions but we dont realy rate same builds ( he looks at necro and rit, me dervish and warrior ) sometimes he asks me to test etc if he makes one and i will rate it good or bad depending on how it works, not if he tells me too.^^Howe304 06:13, 18 February 2008 (EST) Signiture Thingy [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] this was just somewhere to make it and check it. Its done now :) [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 15:35, 22 February 2008 (EST) :FYI, your picture for your signature has to be uploaded. Just copy-paste Conviction into a program and save the picture and upload it as something like "HoweSig1". --20pxGuildof 13:05, 23 February 2008 (EST) [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 11:35, 7 March 2008 (EST) [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 06:44, 25 March 2008 (EDT) [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 15:21, 31 March 2008 (EDT) now just to change the size... :Read what Guild of Deals said please. ~~ 15:27, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::And the picture should be ONLY 19px! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:35, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::...No one every notices mine is 20px. --20pxGuildof 15:36, 31 March 2008 (EDT) its only 27 :( and i uplaoded the pic i can choose what i call it surely. [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 12:22, 1 April 2008 (EDT) [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 12:30, 1 April 2008 (EDT) there its under howe304sig now. do i need to redirect signiture page to my homepage? [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 12:30, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :Yes. And it should be 19px!!!! FFS! It can maybe be 20... but NO MORE! You're not disrupting the page flow you're ass raping it, and killing it too. Please fix? For the companion cube? :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:29, 2 April 2008 (EDT) ::Basically it should be small enough that it fits in the line of text. If I made my sig 100000px then it would take up like a 10000 text lines. --20pxGuildof 15:30, 2 April 2008 (EDT) ::: but only for companion cube... [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 14:35, 3 April 2008 (EDT) [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 14:36, 3 April 2008 (EDT) there :P btw thx for redirecting image to my page ^^ :Mah companion cube is wubbely, no u harass him! :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:14, 4 April 2008 (EDT) *gasp* haras companion cube! never! [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 11:17, 4 April 2008 (EDT) I burned him as soon as I got the chance. HA! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:18, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :: ...*sniff* , *weep* WHY! [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 11:19, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::Then thou shalt burn for an eternity for such a crime. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:42, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I just wanted to finish Portal. Would kinda suck staying in that test room all the time... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:46, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::: protal what now?!?! You want my signature smaller? I don't actually know how to change it but if you help me I will. Beware 12:49, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :Its fine now, [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 11:22, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Builds wow lots of unfavoured builds That Twin 13:01, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :: sftu youve only got 1 decent build and you didnt even make that! so yh. my page is better than yours, yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and i have a talk page! yh [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 13:04, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::lol? Raging for no reason :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:09, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::: me, i can rage if i like, its my talk page. You love a stupid companion cube thing so yh WHATEVER!!! [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 13:10, 13 April 2008 (EDT) need i sign? its my page. ::::it's not like NPA doesn't exist on your talk page :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:16, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::: i still does, but hesmy bro so its my responsability as an able bodied little bro to annoying and insult him. If i didn't it would just be weird. [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 14:22, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::I would bother to add something meaningful if it wasn't so that I don't understand what you're trying to say. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:24, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::I would bother to add something meaningful if it wasn't so that I don't understand what you're trying to say. This was all i cud come up with [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 14:28, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Excuse me, but I am the king of unfavoured (and Other Builds) here, no one is taking my crown (except maybe FireTock). /FrosTalk\ 12:51, 8 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::: I will ...investigate [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 11:21, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :after...investigating i found that you dont list unfavoured builds, however there are ALOT of others so going by that i think we can establish you have alot of failed builds too, BUT i havent been on PvX as long as you so technically you may have a higher unfavoured but i haver the highest unfavoured per week, UFVD/WK, i shud apply to be a failmaster... [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 11:25, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::Howe you Rated my W/D Enduring Gem Farmer it was made to farm hulking stone elementals and i think you rated it like it was a melee mob farmer which its not i ran a few test for what i made it for its faster by about 5 minutes than the Glad's build. i think it would be fair if you re-rated it also i made changes to itGorlath the wild 12:59 21 July 2008 (EDT) :::um lol, you got a vote wipe but yh it looks alot better noe.[[User:Howe304|''Howe304]] Funny Also 13:26, 24 July 2008 (EDT) From England English ftw xD. ~ [[User:Klumpeet|'Klump']]eet 12:07, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::Truly. X.X -- -- - - ¬~^o^~ ::: [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 12:13, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ^ :::: /FrosTalk\ 12:51, 8 July 2008 (EDT) Learn to f**king spell. Please —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by Rawr. 16:35, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :: u shud realy sign ur comments. And i can spell, i just can't type. where are u refering too btw? i sign -> [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 02:55, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::Erm, he DID sign, it's just '—''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr.' is his signature. Read it carefully. [[User:Klumpeet|¬'Klump']]eet 13:16, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I did sign, I've been on this ngr wiki for longer than you ##. I am refering to everywhere. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 13:18, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::: Y does it matter, u can read what i say its not like im writing like this : cnat'' tptye tp sabvre ny lifde. [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 15:25, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Build:Team -TA DervSpike Was moved to Build:Team - TA DervSpike per PvX:NAME. It should be Team - , you forgot the last space =D. Dragnmn talk 17:37, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :: TY v-much, i noticed this when i first made it but i didnt knownhow to move stuff... [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 02:34, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::For the next time, there is a tab at the top of the page which says "move", it's next to edit and history. Simply place in the new name, and if the place does not exist yet, it will be moved. Dragnmn talk 03:07, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::: Thx ^^ [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 11:16, 30 April 2008 (EDT) Perma Sliver Form hey i noticed on your vote you said you wished it could do UW. i use it for UW all the time. i have shadow refuge, GoLE, feigned neutrality, and dark escape. For some reason or another, they very rarely use fear me on me. (i wield a +20en staff). i find it very effective for HM and stuff, i just put shadow refuge and feigned on after casting sliver when im at smites. this build is ftw. thought you'd like to know. Takeyourpills55 10:04, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :: Oh no i sed i didnt think it cud cos i sometimes have energy probs in Tombs etc and i though grasping wud kill your energy but they need adrenaline, could you put the skills you use on big skills bar thx [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 14:35, 24 May 2008 (EDT) MY SIG wont let me use this : :*[[User:Howe304|''Howe304]] Funny Also ::* working yet? [[User:Howe304|Howe304]] Funny Also 13:29, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Don't forget to close the < font> tags. And that top one seems to work. Dragnmn talk 13:31, 24 July 2008 (EDT) : cos i just copied and pasted. the one below i put in my preferences and it sed it was wrong. id sign but its broke. ::Have you checked "Raw Signatures"? You should. Dragnmn talk 07:41, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::does it need to be ticked or not?[[User:Howe304|Howe304]] Funny Also 12:36, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::with raw off: [[User:Howe304|Howe304]] Funny Also 06:38, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::It should be ticked, you don't want the automatic link. Dragnmn talk 08:06, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :[[User:Howe304|Howe304]] FunnyAlso 06:11, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::Looks good. Not sure if that joke builds link is allowed though, I'll just check. Dragnmn talk 06:36, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::No PvX Policy on it, but the GuildWiki one says that you can include a userpage, talkpage and contributions link. I think it is allowed. Dragnmn talk 06:39, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::: how would i make the "Funny Also" bit smaller, i put the < font > thing on it in pref but it screwed up?[[User:Howe304|Howe304]] FunnyAlso 07:04, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Your Text Here gives Your Text Here. Don't forget to close the tags. Dragnmn talk 07:07, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::[[User:Howe304|Howe304]] FunnyAlso 11:41, 30 July 2008 (EDT) awesome, tyvm. Your vote on Build:Team - Condition Pressure If your mes is getting constantly rupted casting SoH, you need a new mesmer, change vote please. Frosty No U! 11:49, 26 July 2008 (EDT) : ok '''if' the mes gets interupted your screwed= low univerisality. mending touch lols.[[User:Howe304|''Howe304]] Funny Also 12:36, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::This =/= Acceptable, a good mesmer won't get interrupted, with a signet even against a stubborn ranger. And wow, so their ranger can remove his conditions, ups, their back on. Frosty No U! 12:45, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::: so can the monk if they have mending touch, also they go back on and get removed again and they gain health.[[User:Howe304|Howe304]] Funny Also 06:37, 27 July 2008 (EDT) Avatar Build ??? I did not do any avatar build man. shut up :Sign comments with four tidles and don't act so aggressive. -- 'Guild of ' 12:40, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :: wow never knew they were called tidles, cool word [[User:Howe304|Howe304]] FunnyAlso 02:53, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::: oh btw person that don't sign, u probably didn't and idrc.[[User:Howe304|Howe304]] FunnyAlso 02:54, 23 September 2008 (EDT) sin what aremor does you sin have, it looks awesome? [[User:Howe304|Howe304]] FunnyAlso 10:16, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :It's an Ancient top, Vabbian boots and gloves, regular kurzick pants, and a mask of Mo Zing. All dyed black. Karate Jesus 12:22, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :: awesome ty[[User:Howe304|Howe304]] FunnyAlso 13:32, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :::np Karate Jesus 13:33, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :::: there should be some armor preivew tool so you can see what diffferne tcombos look like withouthaveing to spend 10k [[User:Howe304|Howe304]] FunnyAlso 06:22, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Or in my case, almost 100k. But I think it's fun to work hard with armor combos until you get the right one. Plus, I like having combos nobody else has. Karate Jesus 11:57, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :::::: OR 1000k, i had money to blow so i got some new armor and thx to haloween spent loads on sweets >< :P [[User:Howe304|Howe304'']] FunnyAlso 12:06, 30 October 2008 (EDT)